Research examines the effects of GH deficiency and a GH pulse on whole body and skeletal muscle protein metabolism. First, subjects will be given octreotide to suppress GH secretion. After 16h, each receives a 6h GH infusion. In the pulse study, octreotide begins 4h prior to study followed by a GH pulse. Measurements are made before and during GH.